In The Middle Of The Night
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Vampire fanfic. Reno's got a fear of walking in the dark and no one believes him until it's too late.


Reno sat at his office desk next to Rude and stared at the clock and sighed.

''When're we supposed ta be gettin' out of here again?''

''Around midnight,Reno. I told you earlier. Why?'' Reno turned and stared out the window and at the moon. ''Because tonight's a full moon,''Reno answered.

''So? What's your point?''Rude asked. ''Man,I **hate** the dark. You know that,''Reno blurted.

''Reno if you're going to start on the whole 'vampire' thing again, I'm telling you they don't exist.'' Reno looked at Rude like he had three heads. ''They do too!''Reno screamed. ''They do **not**,Reno. I swear you can be a child sometimes...'' So if I never made it home from work would ya believe me?''Reno asked. ''Because the chances of that are slim to none,**no**,I wouldn't.''

Reno sighed and for the next ten minutes,the office was quiet. ''Hey,can I have a ride home tonight?''Reno asked quickly.

''...I promised Elena a ride home,already,''Rude answered. ''That little blonde shit's got her own car! Why can't she drive?!''Reno screamed. ''The brakes started to go bad and then as of last night,her car wouldn't start. So now it's sitting in the shop,''Rude replied.

''Jeez,get her a fuckin' manual. I can sit in the back,''Reno suggested. ''No,''Rude responded. ''Come on,please? I promise I'll be quiet!''Reno pleaded.

''**No**,Reno.'' Said redhead sighed in defeat. Goddamn it,he just **hated** walking on his own. Reno stared back at the clock and watched the little red hand that almost reminded him of blood tick the hours away for what seemed like death row to him.

* * *

When Midnight fell,Reno fell silent and watched everyone leave. He would have asked Tseng,but the man had to escort Rufus home. '_Damn. Everyone's against me_,'Reno thought as he grabbed his coat. '_Guess I'll just have ta walk it_,'Reno thought,remembering that **his** car was in the shop,too. With that,he left the building with everyone else and began his forty-five minute walk home. As he walked,he felt cold. He was also feeling like he wasn't alone. _''Someone's nervous,''_a voice whispered. Reno stopped cold.

**I've been walking this road of desire,**

**I've been begging for blood on the wall.**

**I don't care if I'm playing with fire,**

**I'm aware that I'm frozen inside.**

**I have known all along.**

He looked around,but saw no one. The figure that hid in the shadows gazed upon Reno's body with bloodthirsty red eyes. Reno was frightened out of his mind.

**So much more going on,no denying,**

**But I know I'm not standing alone**

_''What's wrong,little rose,are you_ scared?''it asked. ''W-where are you? I don't like hearing voices when I can't see anyone!''Reno blurted out. Fog had began to collect around him. It flooded the streets and it became more obvious near the streetlight.

Reno shivered and turned around to face a tall dark figure. Black raven hair was splayed about the taller man's shoulders. A red bandana kept most of it under control. Black leather clothes and a red cloak covered the body,the collar of the cloak hid his face.

Reno stared into two scarlet eyes. Leather boots that were covered with a thin layer of golden metal. A golden metal covered arm hung at one side of the body,the other was just covered with a black leather sleeve and glove. It almost looked like the figure had stepped out of a storybook.

Reno slowly backed away. ''W-what are you?!''Reno was panicking now. Maybe he spent a little too much time believing fairy tales and not enough time facing reality. Or he was going nuts,or this was real,he didn't know. The taller male reached a gloved hand up and went for the necklace around Reno's neck.

''How pathetic...Some people just can't get everything right,''the figure said as he stared at the charm. A holy cross. ''Is this,of all things,supposed to work,Reno?'' Reno backed away more and started into a run in the opposite direction,that dark velvety voice playing in his head over and over again in his head. The stranger stood for a moment,watching the redhead disappear into the misty night. ''Running will get you nowhere.'' Reno kept running.

**You've been playing my mind through my wishes.**  
**You can feel that we're haunting the truth.**  
**Don't know why,can't hold on,always losing control.**

Reno tripped and was caught by the attacker's waiting hands. One hand was grasping his neck,the other hand holding his wrist. ''I told you running wouldn't work,''he implied. Reno was silent.

Rude had always told him that vampires weren't real. But no matter how much he told him that,Reno never believed him. ''For shame...To think that Rude would be attempting to kill me if he believed you and wanted to protect you...It's almost...ironic...''he whispered as he decided to sit on the ground with his arm now wrapped around Reno's throat. Reno was struggling to breathe. His enemy's breath was ghosting Reno's neck.

''You were wise to believe such stories...But to beg for someone to take you home...Where's your sense of danger? Life's no fun without a good scare,''he stated chuckling as he pulled Reno into his lap. Reno gulped. He knew what was coming next.

Just his luck,his premonition was right and he felt a searing pain of teeth biting into his skin. Reno hollered out and hoped that someone would come for him. When everything continued to remain quiet with the exception of the slurping sound as his attacker continued to drink,Reno started to softly cry,which,for a Turk,was embarrassing. The redhead's mind began to fade,along with his vision. Soon,Reno went still in the vampire's arms.

**In the middle of the night,**  
**I don't understand what's going on,**  
**It's a world gone astray.**  
**In the middle of the night,**  
**I can't let it out.**  
**Someone keeps searching**  
**And shatters your life**  
**It will never be in vain**  
**In the middle of the night**

**No more tears,**  
**No,'cause nothing else matters**  
**I've been closing my eyes for too long.**  
**Only vengeance will make me feel better.**  
**There's no rest till I know that it's done.**

**You've been playing my mind through my wishes**  
**You can feel that we're haunting the truth**  
**Don't know why, can't hold on, always losing control**

**In the middle of the night,**  
**I don't understand what's going on,**  
**It's a world gone astray.**  
**In the middle of the night,**  
**I can't let it out.**  
**Someone keeps searching**  
**And shatters your life**  
**It will never be in vain**  
**In the middle of the night**

**In the middle of the night  
In the middle of the night**

* * *

When morning came,Tseng was the first to leave his house and hit the road,stopping to pick up Elena on the way. As he was driving,he looked out the window and saw Reno's EMR on the sidewalk.

''What the hell...Elena call Rufus.'' The blond did as she was told and dialed his number. Tseng pulled over and got out. He picked up the EMR and looked around in confusion for Reno. It was unlike the redhead to leave his,as Reno called it,his 'little friend' behind.

After a few minutes of looking around,Tseng spotted a few strands of red hair on the ground. _'Oh,no. He can't be...He just can't be...'_ Tseng was panicking as he ran towards the red hair. A few seconds later and Tseng was looking over Reno's dead body.

''Tseng,Rufus said he's on his way. Why'd you make me call him anywa-,''Elena went quiet.

''Reno...What happened to you?''Tseng whispered as he bent his knees to lower himself and examine the body. Wind was suddenly blowing,forcing Reno's hair away from his neck to reveal the only wound on his body,a small drop of fresh blood drawing a lazy trail away from the wound.

''Looks like he had a real reason to be scared of the dark...''Tseng said quietly. He looked to Reno's hand and found it was folded over something small. With a little effort,Tseng pried the stiff finger open to find the necklace and a folded piece of paper in his hand. He unfolded it and read the note.

_''Not every tale is believed in,and some are true. Let this be a prime example. Darkness is a beautiful thing until you get lost in it.'' _

There was no name,no proof of who had written it,but Tseng stiffened when he heard a very distant and faint whisper in the air that said,_''Until the next full moon...''_ The Wutain shuddered at the voice.

**In the middle of the night,**  
**I don't understand what's going on**  
**It's a world gone astray.**  
**In the middle of the night,**  
**I can't let it out.**  
**Someone keeps searching**  
**And shatters your life**  
**It will never be afraid**  
**In the middle of the night**

* * *

Tell me what you thought. I got this idea from something I was listening to a while ago. I don't usually do a vampire story,but hey,you can always try something new. :)


End file.
